Workdays
by override7400
Summary: Luffy has spent all of the crew's money! How will they get it back? By doing normal jobs, of course! But is any job normal when you put a Straw-hat pirate into it? Reviews are appreciated! From a prompt by Bleachfan170.
1. Prologue

Hi! It's Jello. This is from a prompt challenge by bleachfan170. The prompt is as follows:

"_The crew has gone completely broke, mostly thanks to Luffy. The crew must find a way to earn money before their rations run out. Can be a one-shot or multi-chapter story."_

::oo::

"YOU _WHAT_?"

Usopp cringed as Chopper ran and hid behind Zoro. Nami's voice carried through the whole ship.

"I'VE BEEN SAVING UP THAT BELI FOR _3 MONTHS_! YOU JUST SPENT IT IN _3 MINUTES_!"

Luffy had seen some things that he had to have at the last island. His problem was that he didn't have enough money. He had snuck back to the ship at some point, and, though no-one was quite sure how he had done it, Luffy had managed to raid Nami's stock of money. The problem wasn't necessarily that he had done that, but the fact that Nami's money was _everyone's_ money. Therefore, coupling that with the fact that everyone else had spent their allotted amount, that meant that they were now broke. Nami rubbed her forehead to try and alleviate the oncoming headache. The next island was several weeks away, and they didn't have enough rations for the trip. Sanji had counted on the 'food allowance' that Nami usually gave him for food, and so he hadn't bought any ingredients with his money. This left them with only one option. She turned to her crew-mates, who, with the exception of Zoro, were instantly at attention.

"Everyone..."

She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"We are going to have to go get jobs."

::oo::

The navigator looked through the newspaper and sighed. None of the jobs seemed very interesting. She had circled the highest paying ones that they might actually be able to get. She rubbed her forehead. Her headache had not diminished. She vaguely considered going to see Chopper. The only good thing about this mess was that the local Marine base was very small, and not very up-to-date on bounties, so they would go unnoticed. She decided that she would try to find one person a job at a time, starting with Luffy. This wasn't going to be easy, though, having to find someone like Luffy a real job, much less Franky or Brook. _That boy has the attention span of a cricket. _She thought to herself. Looking through her list of jobs, she found one that he might not get kicked out of right away. She wrote "_Luffy_" next to it as a reminder. She followed suit with the other members of the crew, including herself. Tomorrow morning, Luffy would wish he had never touched her money.

::oo::

Early the next morning, everyone was given a very early wake-up call by a still-irate navigator. "COME ON!" She yelled.

Her sleepy crew-mates dragged themselves out of bed and into the galley where Sanji began preparing breakfast. Nami handed each of them a folded slip of paper as they walked in. "This paper tells you where you have to go after breakfast and what you will be doing for the next week." She informed them. "You WILL do these jobs, because otherwise, we won't make enough money to get supplies at the next island." Her face darkened. "And I WILL know if you don't do your job."

Luffy opened his paper and looked at the job. His face lit up. His job didn't look so bad.

Zoro cursed under his breath and looked at Nami suspiciously.

Usopp and Chopper looked at each other and cheered. They had the same job.

Sanji let out a cheer despite himself. His job would be a piece of cake.

Robin smiled slightly. Nami knew what she would want to do.

Franky frowned. His job was not SUPA.

Brook laughed and yelled "SKULL JOKE!"

Nami clenched her own paper tightly. This was something she hoped would never happen again.

::oo::

Later that day, the papers laid scattered on the floor and the table. Everyone was out doing their new jobs.

Luffy was working in a local zoo as an assistant handler.

Zoro was now a janitor for the local Marine base.

Usopp and Chopper were working at a carnival.

Sanji was at a local restaurant, cooking.

Robin was a librarian's assistant.

Franky's job was as a cashier at a nearby store.

Brook was in a haunted house at the previously mentioned carnival.

Nami took on the job of being a maid at a hotel.

This was going to be an interesting week.

::~~::

A/N:

Something new here. I'm taking a break from "Blind" to write a more upbeat, somewhat ridiculous story. I will have one person's POV in each of the following chapters. In general, I'll follow the list above, but if enough people want a particular person's story I'll move it ahead. Don't worry, fans of "Blind", I will still be working on that. Also, if you have any suggestions for a different job for any of them, I'd love to hear it! If I haven't written their story yet, I might change their job...

~Jello


	2. Luffy's Zoo Adventures

Luffy's Zoo Adventures: Day 1

After breakfast, I went where Nami told me to. This was going to be awesome! I get to work in a zoo! Looking around, I see so many animals... Hey! There's a bird that looks like Usopp! Shishishi...

I went to the manager's office and told him I was here for that job. He sent me into the back room with a uniform. I guess I'm supposed to change into it?

I got yelled at for leaving my straw hat on. I told them it stays on my head always. The manager rolled his eyes and shooed the yeller off. He then told me that he's going to start me in the monkey habitat! That's awesome! I love monkeys! Shishishi...

I think I'm lost. This is such a big place! Ah... There it is! I finally found the monkeys! Oh no, looks like the guy in charge is the guy that yelled at me earlier... Mr. Sele, I guess is his name. He's yelling at me again. It seems like he wants to know how it took me an hour to find the monkey habitat. I told him that I got lost. It doesn't look like he's too happy with that. He's yelling at me again.

–-

I don't think that my new boss likes me. He's really mean. He keeps trying to tell me to take off my hat. I keep telling him no.

Finally! I'm done with that job... It's not nearly as much fun as I thought it would be. All I did was clean the monkey pens. It smelled nasty in there... I hope the others have better jobs than I do... Only six more days before we have enough money to leave!

::oo::

Day 2

–-

I don't think I'm ever going to get used to waking up so early... At least I get breakfast early! Shishishi... Sanji looks really tired, though. I wonder what he was doing. Zoro keeps glaring at Nami, too...

–-

Breakfast was over too quickly. I sure hope that I don't have the same guy as my boss again. I want to wear my hat without getting yelled at.

–-

No luck. He's still my boss. He still wants me to get rid of my hat. I'm still saying no. At least we're working in a different habitat today. He won't tell me where, though... I wonder if I'll get to work with sharks! That would be so cool!

–-

YES! I was so right. SHARKS! Well, and other fish, but still... SHARKS! Shishishi... There's one that reminds me of Zoro!

–-

We now have a problem. My boss wants me to go INTO the tank. I tried telling him that I'm a devil fruit user, but he doesn't seem to get it. I CAN'T SWIM. ARGH! HE MAKES ME SO MAD!

–-

I finally got back to the ship. Zoro and Nami look really mad, I wonder why? Usopp and Chopper look pretty happy, though. Man, I'm tired... Five more days.

::oo::

Day 3

–-

Geez, Zoro is still glaring at Nami... I wonder what his job is. He's not happy about it. Franky isn't happy either. I feel like glaring too, but I won't. Sigh, time to get going...

–-

YES! I guess the manager must have seen how much I didn't like that guy, and he changed my boss! My new boss is kinda pretty, actually... She works in the bird department. Her name is Miss Dana. She's a lot nicer...

–-

Miss Dana was showing me how to catch birds so we can take them in for check-ups. She was impressed when I showed her my rubber powers. She said that it'll make catching the birds so much easier.

–-

Miss Dana sent me back early. She said that I had helped her get her work done so much faster than normal.

–-

I spent the extra time looking around town. I bumped into Usopp, who had been sent to get something for the carnival he was working at. I decided to check it out. After all, Usopp said it was pretty cool, so it must be!

–-

I got a few free tickets from Usopp, so I got to play some games! I won a few of them, and I got a teddy bear! I think I'll give it to Chopper. Hm. I'm kinda hungry.

–-

Sanji was really tired today. His food wasn't as good as it usually is. I wonder what's up... Well, as long as he's still cooking, it can't be anything too bad. Zoro is still mad. I really want to know what he's doing, but he won't tell me. Robin is laughing at him. I guess she knows something. Maybe I should ask her...

–-

I asked Robin. Zoro got a job as a JANITOR. ZORO! Shishishi. That's funny. So I think I know everyone's job except for Brook and Franky. Alright, time for bed, I guess. Four more days!

::oo::

Day 4

–-

Sanji didn't make breakfast. He seems upset about something. He let me into the kitchen to get my own breakfast. Oh well, time to go.

–-

Aww, Miss Dana isn't here today. PLUS that stupid guy that hates my hat is my boss again. He wanted me to clean the shark pen. After another huge argument about how I couldn't swim, I got stuck feeding the zebras. He's yelling again. At least he's yelling about how much I'm feeding the zebras instead of about my hat... Apparently I'm feeding them too much...

–-

I asked the manager about my boss and Miss Dana. Apparently, my boss was just taking the day off yesterday and Miss Dana was his substitute. That's kinda sad... She was nice.

–-

I headed back to the Sunny after work. I didn't feel good...

–-

Sanji cooked dinner, but it wasn't very good. I kind of didn't want to eat it. Something's wrong with him... I don't want to ask about it, though. He's been really moody lately. I don't think he likes his job, even though he's cooking in it. I feel bad for him. Zoro and Brook aren't back yet, I wonder where they are... I'm really tired. I think I'll go and sleep. I'm still not used to waking up so early. I'm so glad that there's only three days left...

::oo::

Day 5:

–-

I had a hard time waking up this morning. I don't want to go to work. I don't think Sanji or Zoro want to either. But unless we want Nami to kick our butts, we'll go. It looks like Zoro is considering it, though... I've got to leave now, unfortunately...

–-

Mr. Sele is actually in a good mood today. I'm kinda surprised, actually. He's kinda nice. I guess he was sick the last few days and that put him in a bad mood. I finally got him to understand that I'm a devil fruit user and can't swim, so he put me on birds again. It's actually kinda fun. I got to play with them today! He showed me how to pet birds. Who knew you could pet birds?

–-

I'm actually pretty happy today. Mr. Sele is a really good guy! I hope that I get to play with more animals tomorrow!

–-

Well, Sanji isn't mad anymore, but his cooking still isn't as good as usual. On the other hand, I'm still hungry. I'm going to go get some more, I think.

–-

Huh. Sanji didn't kick me out of the kitchen. That's weird. Just two more days though, them hopefully Sanji will be back to normal. Zoro's arguing with Nami now. I get the feeling he really doesn't like his job. Now Franky's joining Zoro... There's Brook and Usopp...Wow. Nami is getting chewed out now. Time to go pull rank on them.

–-

I went and told everyone to shut up because it wasn't Nami's fault. Some of them tried to argue with me, but I think I managed to convince them. Nami hugged me afterwards, for some reason. Oh man, so tired...

::oo::

Day 6:

–-

I'm finally getting used to waking up early. Too bad there's only one more day after this... I think the others are too. Well, except maybe Zoro. Breakfast was kind of late today, but it was a little better than the last couple of days. Time to go to work!

–-

I told Mr. Sele that I was only going to be there for one more day. He seemed sad. I know I was. He decided that I would get to feed a special animal today. Yes! I wonder what it is?

–-

It was a baby goat! I love goats! It's so cute! Shishishi... I got to feed it and pet it. I love it so much! And Mr. Sele said I can see it tomorrow too before I leave! I love it! IT'S SO FLUFFY! Shishishi...

–-

Closing time came too soon. I loved playing with the goat! Shishishi... Well, I guess I have to go back now... I can't wait to go see everyone... Wait! There's Usopp! And Chopper! They must be done too! Yay! I'm going to go walk with them!

–-

Dinnertime! I'm so hungry... Hmmm... Zoro's food looks so good... Ow. That didn't go well. It tastes good, though... Oh well, dinnertime's over, time for bed.

::oo::

Day 7:

–-

AHHH! It's my last day at the zoo! NO! I ate my breakfast really quickly so I would have as much time as possible at the zoo. I ran to the zoo. I think that Mr. Sele was surprised to see me so early. I told him that I wanted to play with the goat some more. He just laughed at me and took me to the goat before the zoo opened. I worked with lots of different animals today. It was so much fun! I think the giraffe wanted to eat me, though...After the zoo closed, I got to go play with the goat again! I'm going to miss that goat, and Mr. Sele... But at least Nami won't be mad at me anymore since I can pay her back!

–-

Evening came too soon for me. We set off as soon as everyone was back. Zoro was the last one to come back. I'm actually kinda glad that I got us into that mess! I had so much fun... I wouldn't mind coming back and visiting! Shishishi...

_-Monkey D. Luffy_

::oo::

A/N: There's Luffy! Oh my goodness, that was hard. I'm not used to writing for Luffy-ish characters. He's probably a bit OOC...

Zoro is next!


	3. Zoro's Chore Boy Hell

A/N: This chapter has a T rating due to Zoro's mouth. Sanji's probably will as well, just so you know.

::oo::

Zoro's Chore Boy Hell: Day 1

–-

Breakfast was over way too fast, despite a nice little brawl with the ero-cook. Nami said I'm not allowed to take any of my swords with me. I guess it makes sense, since I'm headed into a Marine base, but I still don't feel comfortable without them...

–-

Why the hell did Luffy have to and spend all Nami's money? Now that damn witch stuck me in a damn Marine base, mopping floors! Again! I swear, she knows everything... Now where the hell is this place?

–-

I finally found the base. The witch's directions made no sense! Tch. Whatever. I might as well go and find the guy in charge. Robin said that they really aren't up to date on their bounties, but I think I'm going to wear my bandanna anyways... There aren't a lot of guys out there with green hair. Better safe than sorry, right?

–-

Well, I'm now in the main hallways, mopping floors. This is probably the worst job Nami could have given me! And this stupid uniform is really uncomfortable... I'm just glad that I'm a pirate instead of a Marine.

–-

I just got a look at their training dojo. I have to admit, it's pretty nice. The people are another matter. I could take any of their guys, maybe all at once. There's a guy that just tripped over his own feet. Seriously, how do they expect to capture pirates like that? Their balances are off, and they leave themselves so open.

–-

The Captain of the base saw me looking at the dojo. He wants to know if I want to try fighting against a few recruits. I said no. His exact words after that: "Don't worry, if you want to, I can tell them to go easy on you." What a joke. I said no again. When he asked why, I told him that I didn't want them to be shown up. He laughed. Somehow, I get the feeling that this is going to end badly.

–-

Dammit. I somehow got conned into fighting those recruits. The captain wanted me to take them on one at a time. I said three, minimum. He laughed and picked three for me. I decided to use Ittōryū, since that's my weakest style. Just looking at the stances these guys are using is enough to make me sick. They're terrible. I borrowed a katana from the captain.

–-

They really were terrible. They were down in less than five minutes. The captain is staring at me. He looks shocked. Shit. Now he's grinning. That's what happened before I got conned into the fight...

–-

He wants me to teach them. He wants _me_ to teach them. I said no. But damn, this guy is really persistent...

–-

Finally, I'm out of here. It feels good to be out of that uniform. I bumped into Franky on the way back. He looks pretty pissed off. I guess he's not enjoying his job either. We decided to head back to the ship together. One thing is for sure, that shitty cook had better be ready for a fight tonight, because I sure am.

–-

Sanji didn't disappoint me. Our fight lasted for a good half-hour before Nami forced us to stop.

::oo::

Day 2:

–-

Breakfast went quickly. The ero-cook looks pretty tired. Wonder what's up with him? Not that I care. Luffy doesn't look particularly excited either, though. He's probably just tired. And then there was the witch. She looked all too awake. I sent a glare in her direction. I don't know if she noticed, but I don't want to say anything in front of Luffy. He doesn't like it when we fight. Not counting me and Sanji, of course...

–-

The captain is still trying to get me to train his recruits. I keep telling him no. I'm not going to train people who're going to try and catch me. That'd be just stupid.

–-

THIS GUY WON'T GET OFF MY BACK. Now he's wondering why I wear my bandanna all the time. What do I tell him to that? For now, I'm just going to say because I like it. At least I'll get a bit of peace from him during lunch. Just another hour or so.

–-

Some of the other recruits that I eat with mentioned that the captain is a really, over-the-top nice kind of guy. Of course I get stuck with a guy like that. Apparently, he's the kind that likes to really know his underlings. I'm just lucky that he hasn't asked my name yet. I don't know what I'll use for my name.

–-

I finally get to mop floors in peace. And I never thought that I would even _think _that sentence. The captain got called away for some sort of meeting for the rest of the day.

–-

The second in command, some guy named Mozer, said I can take the rest of the day off. I decided that this would be a good opportunity to go walk around town. Maybe I'll see if I can find Chopper and Usopp at that carnival...

–-

I found them. They seem pretty happy. Chopper is running a cotton-candy booth, so that doesn't surprise me. Usopp, apparently, has been moved around a few times. Right now he's running one of those bottle games. I tried it for the heck of it. I won. I gave the stuffed animal to Chopper, who instantly launched into his "I'm not happy, assholes" routine.

–-

Shit. I ran into the Marine captain on my way to the ship. He wants to accompany me to my 'house'. I disagreed. I can't have him knowing I'm a pirate! He's insisting. Seriously, I can take care of myself.

–-

Finally got rid of him and back to the ship! Damn man won't leave me alone. Oh, there's Nami, she must have just got out of work. She looks pretty pissed off. That makes two of us. Chopper and Usopp got back slightly after Nami and I did, and Luffy after them. He looks really tired. Shitty cook is still tired also. Definitely can't say that I'm not, though...

::oo::

Day 3:

–-

I haven't given up on glaring at Nami. Franky has started to as well. I guess he doesn't like his job at the Bullseye market. Dammit, breakfast is done. I have to leave now...

–-

Well, that Captain is leaving me alone today. Everyone seems kind of jittery today. People are whispering all over the place. I wonder what's up.

–-

Shit. I'm screwed. Turns out that Smoker is probably visiting tomorrow. I've got two problems, if that's the case... First, even if these backwater Marines don't know me, Smoker sure as hell does. Second, if he's here, that means that _she'll_ be here. I don't want to deal with her...

–-

I spent half the day hiding from the captain. He's really persistent.

–-

I got back early today. I'm just going to sleep.

–-

I was woken up by Luffy. No surprise there. He's bugging me about what my job is. I'm not going to tell him. I was kind of surprised at dinner. Sanji's food wasn't as good as it usually is. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but it's starting to bug me too. He's not fighting right, so I can't vent my frustration on him. And let me just say that I have a lot of frustration to vent.

–-

ROBIN TOLD HIM. Robin told Luffy that I'm working as a janitor... I'm just going to go to bed before Luffy finds me. This day can't get any worse.

::oo::

Day 4:

–-

Something is seriously wrong with Sanji today. He just let _Luffy_ into the kitchen to get his own breakfast. I would go and talk to him, but I don't think that would help. Besides, it looks like Robin is planning on investigating.

–-

I'm trying to decide if I should incur the witch's wrath and stay on the ship or if I should go to work and risk running into Smoker and that woman. I honestly don't know which is worse. Nami is already eying me. Almost like she knows what I'm thinking. I really don't like that look. I guess that I'll go... Maybe I can find a way to get out before Smoker knows I'm there.

–-

Shit. He's already here. I'm working on covering my hair with a hat, and I left my earrings in a locker. I really don't want them to see me. Last thing we need is our cover blown before we stock up.

–-

I thought for a moment that Tashigi noticed me, but she just asked me to clean a particularly bad spot on the floor. Some of the other chore boys are thinking about going to the zoo. Maybe I'll tag along. I might see Luffy... Not to mention I'll get out of here.

–-

Luffy was feeding the zebras. I don't think he recognized me since I was wearing the Marine uniform. I noticed he didn't look very happy, though. If they're being mean to my captain, though, they'll have to answer to me.

–-

I should technically be getting back to the ship, but Smoker is wandering around town. So, since I'm back in my normal clothes, I'm currently hiding to try and avoid him. Shit! There's Brook! I've got to go tell him to keep out of sight!

–-

Smoker's finally gone. I'm guessing Brook and I missed dinner. Luffy isn't one to wait. If it comes down to it, I can wait until tomorrow for breakfast. If Brook really wants food, though, I can help him, I guess.

–-

Shitty cook is _pissed_. I thought I was mad. I'm just glad that Luffy went to bed before I got back. I think that the two of us just set a record time for one of our spars. I think that it lasted about three hours. I needed it, though. I think he did too. Bedtime, I guess. The two of us are the last ones above deck.

::oo::

Day 5:

–-

All I can say is that people had better not get in my way today. I think Sanji agrees with me. We got into a shouting match before we left.

–-

That damn captain is on my back again. I'm about ready to punch him.

–-

I gave in to temptation. I challenged him to a fight. I'm hoping that he's tougher than his trainees. We made a deal that when I win, he'll leave me alone. If I lose, he said that I'm going to be working directly for him, whatever that means.

–-

SHIT! I forgot that I can only use one or two swords instead of three, since that's a dead giveaway that I'm Pirate Hunter Zoro... He's actually winning. This guy is pretty tough. That just makes it more interesting.

–-

I don't believe it... I lost... I can't have... DAMN IT!

–-

I now work directly under this guy. Basically, I'm his personal slave for the next two days. I'm supposed to refer to him as "Captain Klive" now... He's yelling for me to fetch him a coffee...

–-

I've had enough of this shit. I'm going to go talk to Nami. After we started arguing, Franky joined me. Soon, Usopp and Brook came too. Even Sanji joined us after a moment. Nami started to look frightened. We didn't care. All of us were pissed off and had enough. Then Luffy came out. He told us to shut up and yell at him if we needed to yell. Some of the crew argued with him, but I knew better. My suspicions were confirmed when Luffy told us that it was all his fault, not Nami's. After a little discussion, we all decided to just go to bed.

::oo::

Day 6:

–-

I am definitely ready to leave. I want to leave and never come back to this hellhole. I said as much at breakfast. They laughed at me, but I could tell that they agreed, besides Luffy.

–-

I'm starting to think that Captain Klive is insane. Whatever it is, I don't get a moment of peace anymore. He's told me that I have to have lunch with him. Plus, I'm now his personal secretary. He says that tomorrow I will fulfill that role to his definition. I don't like the way he said it... I think he has some kind of devil fruit power. I don't know anyone that weird that isn't a devil fruit user.

–-

He tried to tell me about his devil fruit power. I gave up listening after a little bit.

–-

I fell asleep halfway through the day. I ended up having a cup of coffee shoved down my throat by Captain Klive.

–-

Time to go home... There's a reason I don't drink coffee... I know most people drink it to wake up, but it makes me really tired. Plus, I'd never admit it, but it makes me kind of queasy...

–-

I'm hoping dinner will help. Luffy tried to steal my food, as usual. Sorry, I'm not _that_ tired. Ugh, Bedtime. Now.

::oo::

Day 7:

–-

I'm dreading work today. I don't want to know what the hell that damned captain meant by me "fulfilling the role of secretary to his definition." But if I want to get paid, I have to go.

–-

Well, I figured out his devil fruit power... It's called the gyaku gyaku no mi. It's also known as the reverse-reverse fruit. It can reverse anything. Including physical aspects. And apparently, his definition of a secretary isn't a guy.

Yeah.

–-

This is really annoying. My voice is so high-pitched and my body looks like Nami's. Not to mention the damn captain dressed me like freaking Kalifa. I just want this day to end.

–-

He's arguing about changing me back. I just want to be changed back and go back to the ship! He doesn't seem to get it that I was only here for a week. He thinks that I can deal with living here like this.

–-

I don't know how, but I finally talked him into changing me back. He seemed somewhat upset. He told me to come back soon.

I flipped him off.

–-

I was the last one to the ship. When they asked why I took so long, I told them that it was none of their business. I think they thought I got lost, which is ridiculous in the first place. I never get lost. I let them think what they would, though. I don't think I've ever been so eager to leave an island. If Luffy _ever_ suggests coming back, I think I might strangle him.

-_Roronoa Zoro_

::oo::

A/N:

Okay, don't kill me! I was on DeviantArt and saw a genderswapped Zoro, and I had to do something with it! Plus, I did say that I wanted to write something ridiculous. And Zoro torture is always fun.

Gyaku gyaku idea belongs to Mal-am on dA.

Review corner for chapters 1 & 2:

Bleachfan170:

I'm glad you're enjoying it! And yeah, most of their jobs are absolutely terrible, because I'm a mean person like that. :(

Only a couple more chapters before Sanji's!

JuzSomeone:

Hehehe, as long as you review, I don't care. ;P

Basically, Nami picked out the nine highest paying jobs and gave them out one at a time. Some people just ended up with what was left. Zoro and Franky were among the unlucky. And yes, Zoro ended up with much cursing. xD


	4. Captain Usopp's Carnival Experience

Captain Usopp's Amazing Carnival Experience: Day 1

–-

Chopper and I left promptly after breakfast. It was a good idea; I can hear Sanji and Zoro fighting from here. Sounds like they're really getting into it this morning.

–-

The carnival wasn't open when Chopper and I arrived. I passed the time by telling him about the time that I killed a fire-breathing dragon in the arctic. It was quite an adventure, if I may say so myself.

–-

Once it opened, we went and asked for our jobs. Chopper got a cotton candy booth. I wonder if the manager can read minds... I got placed in a game stall a little ways away. Hey... I think I see Brook over there! He must be working here too! I did hear about a haunted house... But it isn't open yet. I wonder what he's going to do for now.

–-

Chopper's booth is pretty busy. Mine, not so much. Brook came and visited me. I guess he has nothing to do. Neither do I, really. Nobody likes the apple shooting game...

–-

Closing time already... Heading back now with Chopper and Brook. I saw Zoro, but he looked pretty mad so I didn't bother him.

–-

Geez, was I right! Zoro was _really_ mad. Sanji was too. They just fought for a half hour! I'm going to go to bed before I get killed...

::oo::

Day 2:

–-

I was awake today. Looks like Chopper is ready to go as I am. The haunted house should be open today, so we won't get to hang out with Brook. Especially since I seem to have developed I-can't-go-in-the-haunted-house-or-I'll-die-itis. Ehehe... Okay, time to go now.

–-

They've switched me over to working on one of those bottle games. This is a little more popular, and I have actual customers today. Wow, it's actually kinda busy...

–-

Hey! There's Zoro! I wonder what he's doing here. At least he looks like he's in a good mood. He's coming over here. Oh, he wants to try my game! He's got the money, so I'll give him the baseball.

–-

He won. By a lot. I handed him the stuffed animal, which felt weird. I mean, how often do you give Zoro a stuffed animal? Ah, he's giving it to Chopper. That makes sense. Hehe, when it comes to Chopper, Zoro's a softie. Oi, now he's glaring at me... I wonder if he reads minds.

–-

Ahh, closing time. After a bit of cleaning, we headed back. Nami and Zoro were there first. Nami asked where Brook was. I wasn't sure, so I told her he got stuck in a closet. She seemed to think it was funny.

–-

Wow. Turns out I was right. Brook did get stuck in a closet. The management had him in there so he would jump out at people, but the harness got wrapped around wrong and he got stuck.

–-

Dinnertime! I spent the whole time telling Chopper about the time I protected a village like this one from an evil magician-witch. Bedtime next. I'm liking my job.

::oo::

Day 3:

–-

Hm, I'm just tired today... Franky doesn't look happy... Y'know, Zoro doesn't either... Almost everyone is exuding some kind of malicious-ness... I think that it's time to go.

–-

I got stuck as an errand boy today... I'm now on my way to the store to pick up some supplies for Chopper's cotton candy. Hey, there's Luffy! I wonder what he's doing out so early... Maybe he'll come hang out with me!

–-

Yup, Luffy's with me and Chopper for the rest of the day! I gave him a few tickets, so I think he'll go play some games for a bit. Only a few more hours... I wonder if Luffy is going to go in the haunted house to see Brook. Doesn't look like it, but you never know with Luffy.

–-

We walked back together. I decided to tell them a story about killer goldfish. I think I scared Chopper, though.

–-

Everyone is just really tired today... Except for Luffy. He's way too energetic. It's bedtime now...

::oo::

Day 4:

–-

I'm starting to wonder about Sanji. Last night his food wasn't as good as it usually is, and just now, he let LUFFY into the kitchen. Unsupervised! Scary... I just hope that we have some food left... Maybe I should go check up on him.

–-

I managed to keep him from eating everything, so we should still be good for the rest of the week. Now we're on our way to the carnival. It looks like it might rain...

–-

I got moved AGAIN. Apparently, they don't like how I've done in any other job. Now I'm on the cleaning crew.

–-

It's starting to sprinkle. I don't think it'll get too much heavier, but you never know.

–-

The rain stopped pretty quickly. Franky stopped by today. I almost didn't recognize him since he was wearing a long-sleeved jacket and dress pants. He doesn't seem very happy, maybe I can cheer him up with a story or Chopper's cotton candy.

–-

I think it worked. He seems sufficiently cheered. We talked him into dancing for us. It was pretty fun.

–-

Brook got stuck again. They really need to fix his harness.

–-

Sanji's food was really terrible tonight. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that talking to him about it right now would be suicide. Zoro got back really late with Brook. I wonder what happened? One way or another, Sanji and Zoro have been fighting for an hour since, and they don't look like they're about to stop... I think I'm going to go to bed before I get killed.

::oo::

Day 5:

I'm STILL getting switched around. Sure, I'm really patient, but I have my limits! I just want one job!

–-

Other than the fact that I ended up doing four different jobs today, not much happened. Nami came by and bought some cotton candy, but I ended up hiding because she looked scary.

–-

Dinner! Hey, Sanji isn't quite so mad. His cooking was decent today. Although he did let Luffy into the kitchen for seconds... Well, at least he doesn't look like he's going to go on a murderous rampage.

–-

I saw Zoro arguing with Nami. Then Franky joined him. Brook and I decided to put in our two cents about how crappy this arrangement was. It got pretty loud. Then Luffy came in and told us to yell at him instead. I was tempted, but I didn't. I can tell he feels bad about the whole thing. I'm just going to go to sleep and forget the whole thing.

::oo::

Day 6:

–-

Ah! I feel pretty good this morning. It's kind of weird, though. Robin is the only other person who's awake. Not even Sanji is up... Oh, there he is. He's headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

–-

On the way to the carnival, I ran into Nami. She said that her employer gave her the day off, so she thought she'd help me. That's nice of her. Time to find out what I'm doing today, so Nami will know if she can help.

–-

I'm actually doing the same job as I was yesterday. I'm amazed. I'm running a dunk tank. Weirdly enough, the carnival people couldn't find a someone to sit in it. Wait... Is she... Nami just volunteered to be the dunked! I'm kind of amazed.

–-

Maybe it was a good idea on her part. She made it pretty popular. I mean, she _is_ a nice looking girl... Whatever it was, it ended up making the dunk tank popular.

–-

I saw Zoro on the way back. He doesn't look so good... He'll be okay, though. I know him.

–-

Luffy is stealing food again. I'm trying to both eat my food and protect it. You'd think I would've learned how to do that by now... Oooh, Zoro just hit him pretty good. Though I have to say, the guy looks kinda sick. Chopper seemed to notice. He keeps looking at Zoro. Brook is playing Bink's Sake! That's such a great song. With that thought, It's bedtime.

::oo::

Day 7:

–-

Breakfast was pretty quick today, so Brook, Chopper and I got going to work.

–-

It turned out that the carnival closed today, so Chopper, Brook and I have nothing to do. We decided to go see if we could find the others. Kind of like a scavenger hunt.

We went to search for Luffy first.

We found him in the giraffes, trying to keep his hat from being eaten.

–-

We decided to look for Zoro next. He was in a Marine base, so we were trying to be careful.

We didn't see him, but we did see a green-haired girl wearing a bandanna. There aren't a lot of people with green hair, but there's no way it could be Zoro... Right?

Brook would have been drooling over her if he could.

I just got a good look at her face. That was Zoro, alright.

–-

We got bored with the game after finding Franky and Nami. We decided to just go back to the ship and play. Luffy got there soon after we did, and we ended up playing a big game of tag. It was pretty fun.

–-

We left once Zoro got back. He looked pretty mad. I think I'll wait on teasing him about it... I don't want to die just yet. So instead, I entertained Luffy and Chopper with tales of my prowess.

I don't think I'd mind coming back sometime.

-_The Amazing Captain Usopp_

::oo::

A/N:

That took forever! . Usopp, why are you so hard to write for?

Anyhow, Chopper is next!

Review Corner:

Ghost of the Moonlight:

Zoro _was_ pissed off. I'm trying for at least an update every other day, sometimes every day, but that doesn't always work. ^^; And thank you! I would love more reviews, but if people don't want to, I can't make them.

JuzSomeone:

It is a very, very nosy captain. He pokes his nose everywhere. Sigh, why do I love torturing Zoro? He's actually my favorite character...

Anonymous Fishy-chan

(Grins mischievously as well) There's Brook for ya! Sanji... This might be interesting. XD

I'm glad I managed to keep them both in character.

Bleachfan170:

Yes, sad indeed. But I'm glad you like it!


	5. Chopper's Carnival Fun

Chopper's Carnival Fun: Day 1

–-

It was amazing how fast breakfast was over. I'm excited to see the carnival! It's not open yet, but Usopp is telling me this really awesome story about when he killed a fire-breathing dragon in the arctic! He's so cool!

–-

It's so awesome! They gave me a cotton candy booth to run! Mmmm... I wonder if I'll get to eat any... Brook is here too! I guess he's going to be in the haunted house but it's not open yet. This is going to be so fun!

–-

AH! There's so many people... I can't even see Usopp through the people! I can barely see Brook, only thanks to his afro...

–-

I slipped! I was trying to get some cotton candy and I fell in the machine! One of the customers fished me out. I'm okay, but I'm all sticky. I guess I should be in heavy point for this... One of the other carnival people took over for me so I could go get washed off.

–-

After getting dried off, I look like I'm in guard point! Haha, it does look pretty funny. I put on my pink bathrobe and went back to work.

–-

We're back! The day went by really fast! Oh, Zoro and Sanji are fighting... Again. At least they're both good enough so that they don't get hurt too much.

::oo::

Day 2:

–-

I slept really good last night. I wanted to go and work the cotton candy booth again! Usopp and I both ate quickly and headed to the carnival grounds.

–-

Looks like Usopp is running a different game today. I guess the other one wasn't very popular. AH! There's Zoro! Oh, he's talking to Usopp... He's going to play the game. I can barely see from here... Looks like he won. He got a stuffed tiger as a prize. He's coming over here now... He's giving me the tiger! I-I'm not happy, not at all!

–-

After we finished closing our booths, we headed back to the Sunny. Brook took a lot longer than we thought to join us, so we left. He knows where the Sunny is.

–-

Turned out that Brook got stuck in a closet. I checked him over to make sure that he didn't break anything as they got him out, but he was fine.

–-

Nothing much happened the rest of the day other than Usopp telling me some awesome stories.

::oo::

Day 3:

–-

Everyone looked scary at breakfast, besides Usopp... I don't think most of them like their jobs... Usopp and I decided to leave early.

–-

Usopp has been gone for a while now... He's an errand boy today. They sent him to get more ingredients for me, but he's been gone for an hour...

–-

There he is! And he's got Luffy with him! Yay!

–-

Luffy won a teddy bear and gave it to me! But that doesn't make me happy! Ehhe...

–-

On the way back, Usopp was telling stories... there was one about killer goldfish that was really scary! Brook said that it wasn't real, though. I hope not! I don't want to be eaten by a goldfish!

–-

Luffy is really energetic today. That's good. Sanji and Zoro are another matter. They both look pretty tired... More than they should be. Maybe I ought to give them a check-up.

::oo::

Day 4:

–-

I'm really considering that check-up for Sanji now. Luffy was just allowed into the kitchen. By himself. That can't be good... Especially since every other time, Sanji kicks him out promptly.

–-

I didn't have time for Sanji's check-up. Maybe when I get back...

–-

It's starting to rain. This isn't good... I don't want to fall into the cotton candy machine again.

–-

Whew, it stopped raining pretty fast... Hey, I think I see Franky! Is he... He is! He's wearing _actual pants_! I never thought I'd see that! He doesn't look very happy, though... I'll give him some cotton candy! That might help cheer him up!

–-

Yay! We got Franky to dance! Hahaha, he's so awesome! There were even some people at the carnival that started to dance with him!

–-

Oh no! Brook got stuck again! I wanted to go help, but Usopp said the carnival workers would deal with it... I'll just check on him when he gets beck to the Sunny.

–-

AH! Zoro and Sanji have been fighting for a long time now! They're really scary... Usopp just left to go to bed... I think I'll follow him.

::oo::

Day 5:

I ordered Sanji and Zoro to have check-ups before they left. Just a few cuts that I had to manage. Nothing serious, thankfully.

–-

Nami came by and bought some cotton candy. She looked pretty mad, though.

–-

When we got back to the ship, I noticed that Zoro had some new cuts. I treated them quickly while he was napping.

–-

Sanji looks better today. And he's acting better too. That's a relief. I'm pretty tired, though... I think that I'll go to bed early.

::oo::

Day 6:

–-

AAH! I woke up late!

–-

Apparently, just about everyone got up late. Even Sanji. So, breakfast was a little later than normal.

–-

There's Nami. I guess she has the day off. She's coming with us! Looks like she's going to help Usopp today.

–-

Sanji came by my stand today. He seemed really laid back. I wonder if he's okay. He says he is, but I dunno...

–-

Wow, today went by really fast. I saw Zoro on the way back to the ship. He looked kinda sick. I think I'll keep an eye on him.

–-

Dinner was pretty good tonight! I was watching Zoro, and I still think he might be sick, but it doesn't seem serious. I'll just leave him be.

::oo::

Day 7:

–-

Last day! Sanji looks much better, as does Zoro. That's good.

–-

We found out that the carnival closed after we left yesterday, so Usopp said that we ought to play scavenger hunt. We would go and find everyone at their jobs! Brook decided to play too. We agreed to search for Luffy first!

–-

We found Luffy in the giraffes. He was trying to keep his hat from being eaten. Next, we're going to go and find Zoro!

–-

We know that he was working in the marine base, but the only person we saw with green hair was a girl... AHHH! That _is_ Zoro! What... Why... HOW?

–-

We found Nami pretty fast. And Sanji and Franky. After that, we went back to the ship. We played tag with Luffy when he got back. Everyone except for Zoro was back by lunchtime. Zoro got back closer to dinnertime. We set off after he got back. I have to say, I kinda liked this place! Maybe we can come back someday, when we're not broke.

::oo::

A/N:

Chopper, you're just as bad as Usopp...

I can't write for either one. DX

Anyways, Sanji is next. His should go a lot faster than the last two.

Review Corner:

Bleachfan170:

I know I would get mad if I kept getting swapped around. And thanks, I plan on keeping it up. :D

JuzSomeone:

Haha, yeah, I guess so. ;)

And I don't like making Usopp a big coward. I think he's a little more complex than that.

Thanks for reviewing, both of you!


	6. Attention!

**ATTENTION!**

**I am posting this on both of my in-progress stories.**

**I apologize to all of my readers, but I will be on hiatus for who knows how long.**

**I have things that I have to get done on dA and in my life.**

**Also, I just don't feel inspired right now.**

**Please understand.**

**I will be back when I feel I can write a decent chapter.**

**Thank you.**

**~Jello**


End file.
